bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Nulevoy
http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/okegom/images/4/46/Enter-0.gif oaRtcfTazFE |-| coś o mnie= Także ten. Tak naprawdę, to nazywam się Kamila i mam już 18 lat (7 maja). Przezwisk, w Internecie, mam wiele - Ivan, Ryba, Ivun, Ivanya, Fal, Meme, i takie tam różne. W samej społeczności wikia.com jestem od bardzo bardzo dawna, ale pod nickiem Nulevoy funkcjonuję od... też dawna. Nie, nie miałam innego konta. Po prostu zmieniłam nick. Samo "nulevoy" można tłumaczyć jako "zero". Heh. No oczywiście jestem z Polski, Cebulandii, z miasta w województwie które nazywają "niemalże Ukrainą". Tak, Podkarpacie. A dokładniej w stolicy Podkarpacia. Pozdrawiam. Uprzedzę was z góry - nie jestem Bronym ani Pegasister i wręcz czuję się obrażona, kiedy mnie ktoś tak nazwie. Nie czuję się w "jedności" z fandomem MLP. Odpycha mnie wręcz. To czemu rysuję kucyki, mam kucykowe OC i piszę na wice o kucykach? Bo mogę. Bo lubię. Bo robię to dla siebie. Ale nie jestem Bronym/Pegasis/ponyfagiem. Żegnam. Poza kucykami rysuję jeszcze smoki oraz od jakiegoś czasu próbuję swoich sił w rysowaniu ludzi. Kucyki wychodzą mi kiepsko, smoki zresztą też, a ludzie to już w ogóle jakaś tragedia. Nie polecam, 2/10. Nie mam jakichś niesamowitych OC, większość z nich to Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu, chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka tego nie widać. Niemniej, nie umiem ich tworzyć. Ani desingów ani historii ani nic. Wszystkie opierają się na moich headcannonach związanych ze światem/uniwersum z którego pochodzą. A takich headcannonów mam dużo, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o MLP. Więc jeśli nie zgadzasz się z moją wersją/wizją, to okej. Ale nie kłóć się ze mną. Gryzę. Co robię poza rysowaniem? Gram w gry. Bo muzyki słucham głównie kiedy rysuję, coś piszę albo robię cokolwiek innego. Ale poza tym, lubię grać w gry. Nie jestem "gamer girl", don't worry. Bleh. I nie lubię gier online, multiplayer. Ewww. To w co gram? Głównie w gry RPG, najlepiej pikselowe. Tematyka dowolna - od typowego RPG z nabijaniem poziomów, poprzez długie gry ze świetną fabułą (i też z nabijaniem poziomów), aż do minimalistycznych horrorów. Najbardziej lubię te drugie, a w szczególności twórczość Deep-Sea Prisoner (głównie WatGBS) i OFF. Undertale ujdzie, ale tyłka nie urywa. Do tego dochodzą bardziej rozbudowane gry, głównie fantastyczne/strategiczne (seria Heroes) i bardziej wymagające horrory (twórczość Fictional Games). Nie, nie uważam FNAF za coś wymagającego, to jest jakaś parodia. Jakoś nie lubię oglądać filmów, seriali i takich tam. Nie mam ulubionego filmu ok. Książki... czytam. Zdarzy się. Rzadko ostatnio, ale lubię czytać. Głównie fantasty, czasem jakieś psychologiczne. Jak ktoś chce, to mogę jego OC zapoznać z moim. Tylko nie umiem za bardzo pisać i wymyślać historii. Heh. I jak ktoś podziela moje zainteresowania, to możemy pogadać czy coś. Idunno. Poza MLP, o MLP nie lubię gadać ok. |-| matko moja = Plik:MotherOfMeNaProfil by Nulevoy.gif |-| ARTYKUŁY I BRUDNOPISY I BLOGI = OC Główne OC ktoś coś wow ponysona??? na grupę kucyków Justim ohgod gdzie moje siły na pisanie BLOGI rysu rysu zamówienia .ZAMKNIĘTE. |-| GDZIE MNIE MOŻNA ZNALEŹĆ = '''DeviantART - MemeFish (główne konto) / TapWatter (ludzkie konto) Flight Rising - Nulevoy Tumblr - Ivanverse (często dziwne rzeczy i DSP) |-| Zakładki 1= |-| Zakładki 2= |-| Zakładki 3= |-| BezZakładki 1= gry??? trochę tak od najbardziej lubianych do tych nieco mniej k Heroes of Might and Magic Amnesia / Penumbra / SOMA Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea The Gray Garden OFF End Roll Pokemon Underworld Capital Incident LiEat 1bitHeart Alice Mare Ib Misao / Mad Father The Crooked Man / The Sandman / The Boogie Man Faraway Story FNaF / FNAF World FNaC Undertale |-| BezZakładki 2= muzyka??? i w linkach daję swoje favfav Blue Stahli The Rigs Imagine Dragons Starset Melanie Martinez Linkin Park Halsey Fall Out Boy Breaking Benjamin Get Scared Set It Off Three Days Grace Simon Curtis prawie wszelkiej maści Nightcore i trochę Vocaloidy (ale tylko jako angielski cover) |-| BezCo 1= ahhah ~ To jest jedna wielka shipowa orgia przepełniona homoseksualizmem i kazirodztwem. How about YES. ~ Oh Deer God ~ Kocham ten tumblur. Tablur. Tabulator. A nieważne. ~ To nie gra jest zła. To fandom jest zwalony. ~ Ken ju FILET. ~ Mając coś do moich shipów, masz coś do mnie. ~ Nie wiem co właśnie przeczytałam, ale to było piękne. Kocham. Asdf. ~ Znalazłam swojego kolejnego zaginionego mentalnego brata. To już drugi, ale on ma bliźniaka, więc w sumie już trzech mam. ~ To nie tak że cię nienawidzę. Ale cię nienawidzę. ~ Skwaśniałam. ~ Bo to takie latajonce sPAJDERY. I one latajom. ~ Mój borze. ~ Może i on jest śmieciem. Ale i ja jestem śmieciem. A on jest moim bae, więc zamilknij. ~ Wadda fuq. ~ ooOOHHH HELOŁ BEJB. ~ wHO NEEDS WITCH WITH LEGS LIKE THOSE, U TRASH. ~ IM A STRONG AND INDEPENDENT SHARK, WHO DONT NEED NO WITCH. ~ This is not how Internet workssssss. ~ Wyjć. ~ Fetytuszuję Cię. ~ Meme Parade. ~ Czy to ppak czy samlot. ~ Bo to taki wylew wątroby, zawał mózgu i rakoebola. ~ Ja się płaczę. ~ Byle dalej stąd~ ~ Na górze róże, na dole egzystencjalna pustka. ~ Czterodwuręki pięciokątny i pomnożony przez zero. ~ A co ty na to żeby NIE ~ Daj mi to daj mi to chcę tego chociaż tego nie potrzebuję ale daj mi to. ~ Nie odzywaj się do mnie czy moich wszystkich OTP już nigdy więcej. ~ Nie kwestionuj moich metod, a tym bardziej logiki którą żyję. ~ Nie dycham. ~ A BOCIAN ROBI KLEKLEKLEKLE. ~ Rip in salami ~ Nieboszczyki nie mają problemów. Bo są nieboszczykami. ~ Yadda yadda. Wadda wadda. ~ ORKAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~ Krok pierwszy - pozwólmy mu wszystkich zabić. Krok drugi - kto potrzebuje więcej kroków skoro wszyscy są już martwi? ~ Skoro można twerkować do sonaty księżycowej, to dlaczego by nie stepować do poloneza. ~ Too much blue, 7.8/10 ~ ŁAWANOHRA END DE GRET BLU SI ~ A co powiedzie na... kozę. Kozę, która jest dziewicą. Dziewiczą kozę. Kategoria:Użytkownicy